Sweet Fluff of 1,000 Clouds
is the ending of the new anime series Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime. The song was performed by Yanagi Nagi. The song was first heard in Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Episode 01. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= |-|Japanese= |-|Translation= This is the recipe of how to make the world A sweet place, just add some clouds Together with some cute berries, all together We are going to save everyone and then Turn the world into a kingdom of sweets! Putting love in our bowl, just a little bit “Forget the bit! Put everything in!” Sweet, sweet! Lovely, this story will be One, Two and Three, we will grow, our Experience grow together! Little bit berry, gentle, we won’t have a mess This new world is supposed to be sweet and Fluffy like a cloud, get them all in! Come on! Fly and Live, once we are finished, this will Be the most delicious story you have ever read! I can’t believe, we almost gave up on the Fight, strong girls don’t give up just like that They stand up again and try again! No matter how tired they are, let’s make this Story sweet, only we can make this world A sweet kingdom! Add 1,000 clouds to make it sweet fluff! Full Size Ver. |-|Romaji= |-|Japanese= |-|Translation= This is the recipe of how to make the world A sweet place, just add some clouds Together with some cute berries, all together We are going to save everyone and then Turn the world into a kingdom of sweets! Putting love in our bowl, just a little bit “Forget the bit! Put everything in!” Sweet, sweet! Lovely, this story will be One, Two and Three, we will grow, our Experience grow together! Little bit berry, gentle, we won’t have a mess This new world is supposed to be sweet and Fluffy like a cloud, get them all in! Come on! Fly and Live, once we are finished, this will Be the most delicious story you have ever read! I can’t believe, we almost gave up on the Fight, strong girls don’t give up just like that They stand up again and try again! No matter how tired they are, let’s make this Story sweet, only we can make this world A sweet kingdom! Add 1,000 clouds to make it sweet fluff! Smile, smile! All around the world is what We fight for and for the happiest and most Delicious end! I never cried so much as today, it is the biggest Thing I have ever lost against! I can’t go on like this Impossible! “It’s okay! You are not alone!” One, Two, Three, if we put our strength in the same Pot, we will have the power to fight of the power That wants to steal the sweetness of the sweet World! This is the recipe of how to make the world A sweet place, just add some clouds Together with some cute berries, all together We are going to save everyone and then Turn the world into a kingdom of sweets! We grow together and get stronger together Only one more little bit, we can do this now The sweet world is waiting for us! They Are believing in us! Come on! We can’t let them down! I can’t believe, we almost gave up on the Fight, strong girls don’t give up just like that They stand up again and try again! No matter how tired they are, let’s make this Story sweet, only we can make this world A sweet kingdom! Add 1,000 clouds to make it sweet fluff! Synopsis Trivia Gallery Refernces Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Songs Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime/Unfinished Category:Yousei A. Sina: Songs